Twelfth's night
by Phokej
Summary: A story of Soujirou, Yuuki, Tsukasa and Tsukushi inspired by Shakespeare's play, complete AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

"_Let's end this." Kaede looked at her husband. Ryuutaro silently returned her glare._

"_We only got married because of that one night's mistake and now we are just hurting each other." She continued._

"_What about our kids? I'm not going to let you have them both." He looked at the two cribs where his son and daughter were peacefully sleeping, completely unaware of the important discussion of their parents._

"_You can have Yuuki. I need a son to inherit the bussiness." Kaede replied calmly as if she didn't feel anything-_

"_You and your bussiness. Sometimes I wonder if there are any human feelings inside of you." Ryuutaro bitterly commented his wife's cold statement._

"_Whether you believe it or not, I love my children." She gave him a very hard glare. Although their marriage was brief he could recognize a hint of pain hidden in her eyes. He sighed._

"_Alright then. I agree." He gently took his baby daughter from the crib. "So this is a goodbye then. I guess we won't meet again."_

"_Yes." Kaede paused for a moment. "I'll let all of her things to be packed and I will send them anywhere you wish to go." _

"_No need. I'll take care of my daughter. Don't worry." Ryuutaro refused the offer._

"_Alright then." She paused again. "Can I...?" She stretched her arms. Ryuutaro hesitated for a second but then he gave her the baby. Kaede turned away from him. She didn't want him to see the tears that appeared in the corners of her eyes._

_She smelled the sweet scent of her daughter and silently whispered to her soft skin. "Goodbye, my sweet baby. I won't be able to see you growing up but I sincerely wish you'll be happy and perhaps, we'll meet again in the future. God knows I'll be praying for it." _

_When she turned back to her soon-to-be-ex-husband there wasn't even a slightest trace of sorrow in her face. She gave him the baby and watched him as he silently left the room without looking back._

_She walked to the crib where her son was sleeping. She touched his cheek gently. "I promise that one day you'll meet your twin sister again. But until then, both of us have to be strong, my son."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

Yuuki kneeled down to the grave of her father. It has been two months since his death and yet she still couldn't believe it. She laid down the flowers and cleaned the marble tombstone from all the dirt brought by the wind. She gently touched the letters of her father's name.

_Dear daddy, I still don't know what to do without you around. I miss your voice, your smile… the way you always joked about my hair… _She touched her now shoulder-length black curls. She cut her hair immediately after the funeral because she couldn't bear the sight of her waist-long hair that her father used to love so much. She smiled sadly. _Now I have to go on and accept the fact that you're not here anymore. _Yuuki wiped off the tears on her cheeks. _But I promised you that I won't be sad and today I have big news for you. I decided to return to our homeland - Japan. I know you were always against it but I just can't stay here. Everything reminds me of you and even though I've lived here all my life, something in me wants to return to Japan where I feel that I belong. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you here and please, watch over me._

Yuuki stood up and with one last look at the grave she left the cemetery. The taxi was waiting for her to take her to the Heathrow airport. All of her friends came to say goodbye and although she was really sad about leaving behind everything she knew, she also couldn't suppress the feelings of excitement and expectation she had for her life in Japan.

The airplane took off and somewhere above the Europe, just before she fell asleep, a thought ran through her mind. _I'm finally coming back home._

**oOo**

The weather in Japan was nice and sunny and Yuuki couldn't wait for the airplane to stop rolling on the runway. She was so eager to come out and breathe the air outside that she almost forgot her small backpack. She joined the current of passengers heading towards the immigration office at the airport. She was dressed in dark brown trousers, white shirt with long sleeves with vest of the same colour as trousers on it. Her hair was covered with a funky hat and she didn't look like a young girl, more like a young boy. As she was passing by a window, she saw her own reflection in it. She smiled lightly. No one would have thought that she was once chosen as the most beautiful girl at high school.

Yuuki sighed lightly. Although she was more than happy to be in Japan for the first time in her life, she couldn't shake off some of her worries. _Will I be able to live in this country?_ She looked up to the sky as she walked towards the passport control. She got through very quickly thanks to her Japanese passport she didn't even know she has until she found it in her father's things. The date date of issuance on it proved to Yuuki that her father wanted to return to their homeland but unfortunately he didn't have a chance because his illness prevented him from travelling so far.

She found her suitcase quite easily and moved towards the exit. She entered big arrival hall and saw a little shop with sign saying 'Starbuck Coffee'. _Nice, it's same as in England._ Encouraged by this sight she walked towards it with her luggage. She ordered an espresso and sat down by a small table. She looked around with shining eyes, enjoying the atmosphere of Narita airport, finally breathing the Japanese air.

Suddenly she noticed a commotion at the other side of the hall and saw two men running. The first one was obviously trying to run away with the second's man possession. He was heading towards her and Yuuki decided to help to stop him. She stretched her leg and the running man tripped over it. Before he could stand up, she knocked him out with her backpack. The man who was chasing him finally caught him, took his briefcase back and handed the thief to the police officer who joined them, completely out of breath.

"Thank a lot. Without you he would run away." The man looked at Yuuki and she noticed he was really good-looking.

"No problem. Anyone would do that." Yuuki just smiled lightly.

The man just smirked. "I doubt it. But still, thanks, I owe you."

"As I said, no problem." Yuuki just waved it off.

"Still, can you tell me your name, boy?" The last word made Yuuki to widened her eyes. _Boy?_ She found it both funny and accusing at one time but then she decided to play along.

"Sure. I'm…" She hesitated for a second trying to come up with a name. "I'm Hanatarou. Nice to meet you." She offered her hand to the man realizing belatedly that it's not polite to do so in Japan.

The man watched her hand for a second and then squeezed it lightly with his.

"I'm Soujirou. Nice to meet you, Hanatarou." Yuuki felt warmth coming from their joined hands and she quickly released her hand from his grasp.

"Yeah." They both stood there for a moment, uncertain of what to say.

"Well, thanks again for saving my briefcase. Here's my visit-card, if you ever have a problem with anything, just call me. It will be my way to repay your help today." Yuuki wanted to protest at first but seeing Soujirou's determined look, she changed her mind and just accepted his visit-card.

"Okay." She put it into her bag. Then she turned to him again. "So, goodbye then."

"Yeah, goodbye, and don't forget to call if you need help." Soujirou turned to see that his companion already came for him.

"Sure, bye." Yuuki waved at him shortly as he was leaving.

_Peculiar meeting. _She smiled and sat down again only to find out her coffee is now cold. _Oh, well, it doesn't matter._ She took out the visit-card and finally read it.

"Nishikado Soujirou, writer…" Than followed the address of his publishing company and cell phone number. Yuuki just shook her head and hid the visit-card back into her bag.

She finished up her coffee, took all of her belongings and went to the train station to buy a ticket to Tokyo, namely to a part called Ueno. She was supposed to meet an old friend of her father there who used to visit them in England and who also helped her to find a place to stay before she finds herself a suitable flat to live in and work to support herself. Her father didn't leave her penniless, in fact, she would be able to live without a job for quite a long time but she didn't want to waste her time for nothing.

She got on the train and sat down on her seat. Suddenly all the tiredness landed on her and she found herself sleeping all the way to Ueno.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your reviews :-)

Hope you'll like this chapter as well as we get to know more about Soujirou :-)

Looking forward to your comments :-)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Yuuki got off the train at the end station in Ueno and looked around. _Now I finally feel that I'm in Japan._ She thought as she breathed in warm and humid air outside the station.

"Yuuki!" She turned her head when she heard a voice calling her name. She smiled as she saw her father's friend coming to her.

"Good morning, uncle Tanaka. How are you?" Yuuki bowed to the older man. Tanaka Tomokazu smiled when he saw Yuuki.

"Good morning, Yuuki. I'm so happy to see you're healthy and cheerful as usual." Yuuki dropped her eyes and her face saddened. Tanaka understood immediately that she was thinking about her father and he laid his hand on her shoulder making her look at him. They smiled at each other.

"How was your flight? No problems?" He continued to ask her and they started to walk to his car.

"Yes, it was ok, I slept through most of the flight." Yuuki let him to take her suitcase and lead the way.

"What about your family? Is everyone alright?" She asked.

"Of course, both boys are healthy and my wife still loves me although I'm not sure why she does so." He joked and Yuuki laughed.

They reached the car and got in after successfully placing the suitcase inside the boot.

"So where are you taking me?" Yuuki was looking outside while asking as she was trying to absorb all the new things she saw there.

"Toyoko Inn in Asakusa, but don't worry, it's not very far, will be there in about ten minutes." Tanaka smiled at her.

"Great." She reciprocated his smile.

Once they were in front of the hotel Mr. Tanaka helped Yuuki with the suitcase inside the building and after she checked in, they sat down in the lobby for a moment.

"So what do you plan to do from now on?" He asked as they were drinking their canned coffee.

"Well, I need to find a flat soon and then I'll start searching for some work, I guess." Yuuki smiled.

"Good plan." He said dryly and they both laughed. They made an appointment for the next day to look at the places Tanaka already chose for her in advance and of course, he made her promise him to visit his home as his family wanted to finally meet her.

Yuuki bid her goodbye and went to her room. She laid down on the bed still dressed, leaving out a big heave of sigh. She closed eyes for several minutes. The tension of her body which she had since she decided to leave England started to evaporate from her body and left her sort of weak.

She managed to sit down. She looked around the small room that was fully equipped for the comfort of its inhabitant. Expect for the bed and irreplaceable air-conditioning, there was a big table with mirror, fridge, TV, electric kettle, hairdryer and several oddments such as facemask. She also found a razor, toothbrush, towels, shower gel and shampoo in the bathroom. _They really think about everything._ She thought.

A look at her watch told her it's time for lunch so she quickly freshened up, got dressed in more appropriate outfit than long trousers and long sleeve shirt, and left her room. She asked the receptionist where to find nearest ramen restaurant and soon she was on her way there.

**oOo**

The lobby of Kodansha Ltd. Publishing Company was as usual buzzing with people and voices next day's morning. Soujirou and his best friend and editor Akira were looking down at all the people coming back and forth. They were standing on the gallery of the third floor, cups with coffee in their hands as they were enjoying a short break. They spent last hour and half going through Soujirou's manuscript which had over two hundred pages.

Akira sighed. "Aahh, it's such ordeal to be your editor. Sometimes I wish I'd never agreed on showing your manuscript to my chief-editor. Who would have thought he'll like it and make you successful author… Now I have to read through several hundred pages about something as ordinary as tea."

Soujirou laughed at his friend's complaining. It has become Akira's habit to say such words every time they were editing one of Soujirou's books so he didn't mind at all.

"Well, you could take it as my revenge for stealing Sakura-chan away." Akira smirked.

"But that was in first grade!" He paused for a second. "Well, you can't blame her for having a good taste for men." Akira winked at his friend and Soujirou laughed wholeheartedly.

"We'd better go in to finish it." Soujirou closed up their conversation and headed back into the room. Akira gave out a theatrical sigh and followed him.

It was already late afternoon when they finished up their work and decided to go out for a meal.

"Well, Soujirou, I didn't even have a time to ask you about your holidays. Did you enjoy your stay at Sumatra?" Akira asked his friend while they were walking towards the canteen.

"Yeah, it was very interesting. I found a plantation with a special type of tea and the owner was so kind he told me everything about its history and how to take care of it." Soujirou beamed with delight. Akira just shook his head.

"I wasn't asking about that kind of amusement. What were the women like there? I've heard they are real beauties." Akira looked eagerly at his friend but Soujirou just wrinkled his forehead.

"I haven't met any women while being there nor have I searched for them." Akira sighed.

"So no excitement? Boy, just what am I going to do with you?"

Soujirou smiled but then he stopped in his tracks. "Right. I did have an exciting experience." That exclamation turned on Akira's interest.

"Really? What, what?"

"I got robbed." Akira's face fell with disappointment.

"That's it?" He turned to walk away but Soujirou continued. "Well, it wasn't that simple." He started to tell the story.

"It happened at the airport here in Narita. I just went through the last control and when I turned to my suitcase, the thief knocked into me and took my briefcase with the disk containing all of my notes about the new book."

"And what did you do?" Akira got unwillingly interested.

"I ran after him of course but he was really fast." Akira ran with his eyes back and forth over his friend's body. _Sure, he's no athlete._

Soujirou continued. "Fortunately I had a help in a young boy who promptly stretched his leg and the thief fell over it. That gave me the needed time to catch him." Soujirou smiled lightly as he remembered the surprised look on the young boy's face. _Hanatarou, was it?_ He remembered his name.

Akira's eyebrows wrinkled when he saw Soujirou's dreamy expression but he brushed it off.

"So, in the end, you got your belongings back, that's good."

They reached the canteen and entered. They picked up trays and chose meals they wanted to eat. Just when they both turned to look for the place to sit they saw a girl waving at them. They smiled and followed her guiding.

"Good afternoon." Both men greeted her and sat down.

"Good afternoon." Makino Tsukushi, the only daughter of the publishing company's executive director and editor in the children's book section, smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you again, Nishikado-san." She said to Soujirou who blushed lightly.

"Y-yes, me too." He answered.

"I've heard you went on holidays, I hope you enjoyed it." Tsukushi continued in a polite conversation.

"Y-Yes, I found lot of new data for my next book." Soujirou said shyly.

"I'm glad to hear that because it means we get to read more of your books. I'm actually one of your fans."

_Oh my, she's going to kill him with overjoy if she continues talking this way._ Akira thought while watching as his friend was desperately trying to show just how much he likes the woman sitting in front of him.

As Akira suspected, Soujirou was overjoyed with Tsukushi's words. "Thank you very much. It's my pleasure to have such beautiful fan."

Tsukushi smiled. She could sense that this man was in love with her. _What a pity he's not my type._ She thought while still smiling at him.

"Thank you." She accepted his compliment. She wanted to continue their conversation when her cell phone rang. She excused herself and picked up.

"Moshi moshi?" She listened calmly to the person at the other side.

"Alright, I'll be right there. Tell him to wait." She hung up and faced the two men.

"I'm sorry, something came up in the office so I need to go." She stood up and with quick bow she left them.

Soujirou sighed and hung down his head. "Hey, Akira, tell me, why can't I talk to her normally? I always get so nervous whenever I see her that all the right words got stuck in my throat."

Akira patted his friend's back. "Well, that's love, my friend. Although I too don't understand why you're like this. You never had such problem before."

"But she's so beautiful and gracious that I can only look at her while all of my thoughts just run away." He sighed again.

"I get it, my friend." Akira paused for a second. "Let's eat before it turns completely cold." He urged Soujirou to dig into his bowl which he slowly did.


End file.
